


Black and White

by SaltDaddyPearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltDaddyPearl/pseuds/SaltDaddyPearl
Summary: If there was one thing that Pearl knew was that not everything was as black and white as Home World liked to pretend it was.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not my first story by a longshot, just my first SU piece. Self-edited by a sleep deprived human. 

If there was one thing that Pearl knew was that not everything was as black and white as homeworld liked to pretend it was. She knew that she had been designed to be a delicate ornament at the arm of her owner. Pretty, placid, quiet. She knew her role and played it well, a slight lackadaisical smile on her face as she performed her daily duties for Pink Diamond. A tremor ran through her slight frame as she remembered what happened to Pink's last pearl. She shook her head slightly to clear it of those uncomfortable thoughts and thumbed through the latest plans for the beta kindergarten. 

At the sound of the door opening she turned quickly to stand at attention, eyes on the floor and smile still in place. “My Diamond,” she chirped as Pink approached her. 

“At ease, Pearl.” 

She dropped her hands and turned to follow the bigger gem's gait with her dusty blue eyes. “I thought today we could perhaps go over the newest plans for the beta kindergarten, My Diamond. You see, there have been a great deal of updates.” 

Her fingers connected to the control panel in front of her, eyes filling with code which projected images and files in front of her Diamond. She went on and on about the updates, trying to ignore the fact that her Master was becoming bored and losing interest. It made her feel awful. Like her duties as a pearl were not being appropriately fulfilled. In short, she felt like failure. After her presentation, she pulled her thin fingers from the panels and the code faded away, leaving her eyes their usual color. 

Pink Diamond thanked her dully and said something about needing to get ready for an event that evening. One that she would be attending solo. As Pearl headed to her quarters, she couldn't help but wonder if the reason her Owner was going alone was because she was a bad servant. It caused a wave of tension to roll through her lightform. What if she were to suffer the same fate as the last one? Or worse yet, what if she was shattered? 

She flopped down unceremoniously onto the pile of pillows in her chambers, deep in thought. Maybe if she asked Pink outright what she could do better to serve her, then perhaps things would change. Though, the thought terrified her a little if she was being completely honest. What kind of pearl was she that she needed to ask her Owner what to do? She worried her lip with her teeth and decided to buck up and do it anyway. Hopefully her Diamond wouldn't think any less of her for being such an awful servant. 

* * * * * 

The next morning Pearl drifted along lightly behind Pink as they walked through the human zoo. Humans were odd and incredibly primitive beings, but watching them made Pink happy. She didn't notice as her servant anxiously tugged at the hem of her see-through skirts. After a while, Pearl plucked up her courage and cleared her throat. 

Pink looked down at her in surprise. Pearl never uttered a sound or spoke when she wasn't being directly addressed. For the first time since she got her new pearl, she smiled down at her. “What is it.” 

A faint blue passed through her cheeks for a moment. “My Diamond,” she began. “I know that it is not my place to... to... point out anything but how glorious you are and for my boldness I apologize. I can't help but notice that I do not seem to please you. It brings me great sadness that my shortcomings affect you and your work. I was wondering if there is something I could do to bring you better satisfaction?” Her voice was small and it wavered. It was rather a scary thing to address any diamond, much less her own, about something that could be considered a shortcoming by a gem of her low status. 

However, Pink scrutinized her as if this was the first time she had ever really seen her. She tried not to let her knees knock together under her penetrating gaze. 

Sure, Pink knew her pearl was sweet and rather docile and she wasn't blind. She was as lovely as they came, maybe more so than her last. She didn't expect this one to be so observant. Not that she really did much to hide how she felt but no one dared breathe a word about it. Another smile crept onto her face. Maybe, just maybe, this was for the best. 

“My adorable pearl,” she cooed, bending at the knee to come to her eye level. “You are a perfect little gem. I've been a little out of sorts lately and you were sweet enough to notice. You are a wonderful servant. If I need anything more of you, I won't hesitate to ask.” 

Her large hand came to stroke Pearl's smooth cheek. At this vantage point she really got to look at her subordinate. She really was beautifully made. Pale blue eyes, vibrantly pink hair, thin frame. Her dress was tight to her lightform, also in brilliant colors with opaque petticoats and matching tights. The smaller gem felt the warmth well up in her face and she couldn't quite place why. While it was a well-known secret that high-ranking gems partook in some rather interesting activities, lower-ranking gems didn't quite have the same programming. 

“Thank you, My Diamond,” she murmured, casting her eyes down. 

The pair slowly resumed their quiet stroll around the zoo's viewing area. This time it was Pink's turn to throw out a surprise by speaking directly to her pearl. “They're such funny and wonderful things, humans are.” 

Pearl glanced up at her Master's face, noticed as she looked at them longingly as they played and splashed and ran. It made her curious to know more about the bigger gem. But that wasn't her place to want to know anything she wasn't programmed to know. She was a little uncomfortable with this realization about herself but kept quiet to see what else the Diamond had to say. 

She didn't add anything else, just kept watching with an expression that Pearl slowly recognized as sadness. Why her Diamond would feel sad about humans was beyond her. Perhaps it was because they were so ridiculous and outdated. She turned her eyes to the humans as well, watching intently. These creatures did not have any purpose other than to entertain gems. What an odd life that must be. They probably didn't even realize it because their life spans were so incredibly short. She supposed that would be sad if one lingered on it for a bit, but the look on her Master's face made it seem like it ran much, much deeper than that.


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks passed, Pearl found the relationship between herself and Pink Diamond shifting. It was subtle and any other gem looking on wouldn't even be able to notice it but she felt it. Her boldness had paid off in some respects. In others, it began to frighten her. She found herself allowing her mind to wander to things outside of her duties as a pearl. Listened closer to the whispers of other high-ranking gems' servants and pearls. She learned things that made her cheeks turn blue with embarrassment, despite not truly knowing what some of these things meant. 

What did not change were two things. One, her need for the approval of her Diamond and two, that her Diamond still seemed very far away in a place that she couldn't quite reach her. Had it not been for their conversation earlier, Pearl would have been absolutely certain that she was an utter failure as a servant to her Owner. Now, she wondered if there wasn't something deeper there that had nothing to do with her at all. 

The pair were sitting side by side in the high gardens. It took several moments before Pearl realized that Pink was examining her. This had become a new trend since the day at the human zoo and it made her skin feel warm. 

She smiled placidly back “Is there something you need, My Diamond?” 

She shook her head. “No, just marveling in how lovely a pearl I have.” Laughter bubbled up as she watched a blue flush crawl across her pearl's cheeks and her eyes drop to her feet. She wondered what exactly would happen if she ever brought her to one of the secret events they held for high-ranking gems. 

“Surely you know you are a sight,” she continued. “After all, you are a pearl. Not just to a high society member but to a Diamond. You were designed to be beautiful.” 

Pearl gazed up at her, taking the time to study her Master carefully. “I am glad you think so, My Diamond. After all, a gem as beautiful as yourself deserves to be happy with her subservient.” 

Pink eyed her. “You truly think I am beautiful?” 

“Absolutely,” she responded immediately. The smaller gem realized that wasn't just saying it to please her Owner. She truly believed it. 

“You're not just telling me that because I am a diamond?” She pressed. 

It passed through her mind that this could be a test but for what, she wasn't sure. “I am... I am bound by honesty, My Diamond. I only speak the truth.” 

They fell quiet again, this time they didn't look away from one another and something deeper began to change between the two of them. It was only after several long moments of one gem looking, truly looking at the other that they broke their gazes. 

Pearl knew on an intrinsic level that her light form was visually appealing. After all, that was a part of her design code. She was to be decor at the side of a higher class of gem and in this case, the highest so it would stand to reason that she had to be aesthetically pleasing. However, the way that her Diamond had called her beautiful made her look at herself a little differently. Realistically speaking, all gems were very lovely to look at. Some types, such as herself or higher up gems, were more ornate. Hers was more for pleasure than to show class, for even as pretty as she was, Pearl was considered one of the lowest classes. That didn't change the fact that they were highly sought after. As she pondered over the way Pink had called her beautiful, she realized that she wanted so much more praise from her Owner.


	3. Chapter 3

The melding, shifting liquid state of the relationship between Pearl and Pink didn't go unnoticed by the lower caste gem. She could feel it and it made her anxious, even more so than she normally was. Her Diamond looked at her more frequently and there was a sort of tension under the surface between them, one that the smaller one couldn't quite put a finger on. There were moments when it seemed like her Owner had something to say or ask but decided against it at the last second. It made her strive harder to be the best, most perfect pearl she could ever ask for. She brushed up on all her knowledge and made sure to give thorough reports. Whenever Pink asked for something, she made certain she did it to the tee. Didn't step out of line, didn't cross her. But everything felt off kilter, ever so slightly. It was maddening. 

Pearl had been so sure that they had reached a new level as Master and slave as a result of their conversations all those weeks ago, but apparently it wasn't so. She was a good pearl, so she kept up appearances but couldn't help but feel dejected. 

Which was how she found herself standing beside her Diamond, who was sitting in her chair as images flipped and swapped around on the screen in front of them. Today felt awkward and she glanced up at the bigger gem to see if maybe this was all in her head. When their gazes connected she felt a rush of embarrassment and quickly dropped her eyes to the floor again. 

When Pink Diamond spoke again, there was a forced sense of humor in it. “Could you imagine running a colony would be this boring?” 

The words bounced around in her mind for what felt like forever and a seemingly pre-programmed “I could if you want me to, My Diamond,” fell out of her mouth. 

Pink sighed in disgust and it made her ego crumble a little more. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before she was shattered. Displeasing a general high-ranking gem was one thing but to not find good graces in a diamond was something else entirely. She was numb as she was instructed to pull up the stats on the prime kindergarten but kept a merry smile and tone as she did as she was told. 

The pearl ran through what was happening with the Earth colony and when she mentioned that the first batch of quartz soldiers were due to be coming out, she was shaken from her transmission state by a delighted cry of excitement. 

Pink lead the way down to get a look at what was about to happen, leaping gleefully from the top landing while the petite gem took her time primly taking the steps. She moved a bit quicker at her Master's urging, touching the large orb in the center of the simulation room so that they were in the middle of the kindergarten. 

The bigger gem cried out with joy as an amethyst burst forward from the rock only to become crestfallen when she was reminded that she was, in fact, nowhere near the Earth. 

“I wish I could just be there,” she admitted sadly to her subordinate. 

She offered to have them warped there but was quickly shut down, noting the displeasure of her counterparts. She showed her a scenario where they wouldn't have any idea about it because she had shape shifted for the day. It was bold move, one that could truly put things over the edge but she figured what else did she have to lose? Her Diamond was miserable and all she wanted was for her to be happy. Much to her surprise, Pearl was congratulated on her idea and before she knew it they were off to the warp pad. It felt odd, walking alongside her Owner who had shape shifted into a slightly smaller quartz. A rose quartz. 

They landed on the kindergarten warp pad and Pear looked out over the dusty expanse, clasping her hands to her small chest. This was quite overwhelming and she wondered if maybe she had made a rather large mistake at such suggestion. Perhaps not for Pink but for herself. She had never left homeworld and now she was surrounded by... whatever all this was. Sure, she knew it on an intellectual level but being here in person was something else entirely. Her thoughts were dragged back to the present by the sounds of an exuberant gem and next thing she knew she was being scooped up as Pink Diamond leaped down to the valley from the pad. 

She clutched tightly to the pink gem, tiny fists trembling in fear and just a small amount of excitement. It occurred to her that this was the first time they'd ever truly touched and it sent a shock of warmth through her light form, turning her cheeks a dusty blue. 

They landed in the thick of the action, her Owner thanking her with stars in her eyes. Any trace of doubt she may have had was flushed away as she looked up at the shape shifted diamond. In all her short time serving her, she had never even come close to being this happy. She had made the right choice. After all, it was her job to do whatever it took to make Pink Diamond happy. 

For the second time ever, Pink reached down and grabbed her, this time by the hand, and tugged her forward to go greet the other quartz soldiers as they came out of the Earth. Despite her disdain for the brutish was of the soldiers Pear couldn't seem to quell her own excitement as her small body was pulled forward.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they returned home Pearl was dusty and tired. Her Diamond shape-shifted back into her normal state from that of a rose quartz. It had taken a little bit of getting used to, seeing her Master so different but the little gem couldn't ever remember a time when she had looked so overjoyed. They snuck back from the warp pad area to their work space. 

“My Diamond.” 

Pink glanced down at her, cheeks still flushed from happiness and excitement. “Yes, Pearl?” 

“I was wondering if I could tidy up in my chambers.” It was an effort not to try to brush the dirt and filth off of her light form as it was. 

“Of course, I have a few things I need to do myself.” 

They parted ways with the white gem quickly stealing a glance behind her. Upon arrival in her quarters, she filled a small tub with warm water and bubbles. Their trip to Earth had been her idea but it was stirring up some things inside her that made her uncertain how to feel. Pearl eased her bare body into the sweet scented water until it was up to her collarbones. As if the water could offer her protection, it was only then that she allowed herself to mull these new and a few not-so-new ideas over. Being a pearl wasn't exactly an easy task. Sure other gems may have thought that wasn't true but one had to be perfect at all times, lest you sought the wrath of your Owner. There were murmurs of disobedient pearls who ended up shattered or worse. Though, one had to wonder what was worse than shattering. 

It had been part of her programming to be beautiful and serve whomever chose her but there was a disconnect. Other pearls seemed so happy with their work and while Pearl herself didn't exactly hate the role she was given in this society she just wished... She realized that she wished she truly mattered to someone. Even Pink could send her away if she so desired. She was replaceable. Quite easily so. 

Pearl sighed heavily, a sadness settling over her as she washed off her body, watching as the dirt settled into the now cool water. She knew that her thoughts could get her shattered. She knew that she could be severely punished if anyone found out that it was her idea to bring her Diamond to the Earth colony. She'd be a liar if she said it didn't frighten her a little. But mostly she was just disappointed. Once again proving that she was a failure of a servant. It wasn't her that had made her Master happy. She idly wondered if perhaps getting shattered was what she deserved. After all, she was a defective gem and this society had no place for gems like her. They made that abundantly clear. 

But she was a coward and hid and tried to blend in. She was curious to know how much longer she'd last. 

The pale gem rose from the tub and stepped out, drying herself quickly and phasing on a new clean dress before hurrying back to Pink's main quarters. When she returned, Pink was sitting in her chair majestic as ever making a few notes in the the kindergarten files. 

“My Diamond,” she called to announce her presence. 

Her eyes left the screen and she smiled at her. “Come in and close the door.” 

She did as she was instructed and made her way over to the chair. “Is there anything I can do to assist you?” 

Pink shook her head. “Today was amazing. I can't stop thinking about it.” she admitted to her subordinate. 

Pearl blushed. “I am glad you had a good time.” 

The Diamond glanced around the room quickly to see if they were truly alone. “I'm going to tell you something but you must keep it between us. That's an order.” 

She nodded obediently. 

“That was the most fun I have had in such a long time. If I am being truthful, I haven't been happy here on home world for so long. Blue and Yellow ridicule me and say I'm being foolish. They keep telling me I need to get serious about my colony and what I am adding to Home World. I think I finally get it. Maybe if I can be a part of it, physically be a part then it will make a difference. Of course the others can't know. They'll think I'm odd. But I just feel like I'm not like the others.” 

There was a pause then: “I am certainly glad you've found something to make you happy, My Diamond. I know we've talked about it but I still can't help but feel that I haven't made you very happy.” She took a deep breath and looked up at her Owner. “I... I also feel like I'm not like the others.” It came out as a whisper and she was so terrified that she thought she would poof right then and there. 

A slow grin spread over the bigger gem's lips. “This is our little secret. Ohh, Pearl, we're going to have so much fun together.” 

Pearl smiled brilliantly back at her Diamond, tucking away the warm tingles that spread through her light form when the pink gem smiled at her that way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this is slightly off from the cannon timeline but I wanted to stretch it out a bit for drama's sake.

Their excursions to Earth became more frequent, Pink's interest and excitement having been piqued from the first trip. Though, nowadays she was more Rose Quartz than Pink Diamond. After the first time in the kindergarten meeting the amethysts Rose wanted to explore more of the tiny blue planet and Pearl was happy to oblige. 

The energy between the two of them once again shifting and sloshing in its molten state, not quite liquid and not quite solid. A slow moving viscous thing that neither one really knew how to address. Though, in the white gem's defense she had no context for it. All she knew was that Pink... or Rose was so utterly enthralled and happy to run around the tiny blue planet. Watching the greenery grow and the odd little bugs crawl along. It was in her Owner's excitement and joy that Pearl found her own. 

Found the nerve to think outside the box a little more. She was still terrified of what would happen if they were ever found out so she made certain that they wouldn't be. She was meticulous and cautious, making sure every track was hidden. 

One evening after another adventure on Pink's colony, Pearl had hurried to her quarters when she ran into another pearl. This one black. An opulent and elegant gem who held an air about her that oozed something sticky and sweet. They nodded toward one another, stepping into line. She didn't mind this gem, though some others spoke ill of her for reasons she couldn't seem to understand. 

“You look like you've been having fun,” the darker gem said coyly. 

She felt her spine stiffen and glanced over at her companion. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh, don't play that game. We're both pearls here. We know what our masters want and we give it to them don't we?” 

She said nothing, but her brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to work out just what she meant. 

Black Pearl cocked her head to the side and studied the lighter of the pair. “You really don't know, do you?” 

“Ahh, n-no I don't.” A light blue blush crept up her cheeks and nose. 

“Oh, you poor thing. How old are you?” 

She tried not to feel indignant. She may not be very old but she wasn't stupid. “I'm fifteen hundred years old,” she replied defiantly, her chin jutting out. 

“So young. Still, with your owner I'm shocked you don't know. I always did wonder why I didn't see you at the events. You're such a pretty little thing. The others would love you.” 

“What are you talking about?” She huffed impatiently. 

“Hmm... These things are rather difficult to explain. Tell you what, I'm going to one of the events tonight and I'll bring you with. That way you'll understand firsthand.” 

Pearl felt very uneasy about this but her own curiosity got the best of her. “Why are you surprised that I'm not at these... events?” She inquired. 

The black gem stopped and looked directly at her now, a frown tugging at her lips. “You mean to tell me that you don't know your own master attends these events?” 

Her mind wandered to the whispers of other gems about what the higher ups did. She knew that there were times when her Diamond was otherwise occupied on some evenings. Was this what she was doing? 

“So?” Her defenses were very high now. “I'm... It's not my business to know what my Diamond does in her private hours.” 

“Oh, but it is. We are to know all and say nothing. That's what makes us pearls so invaluable.” 

She studied the other gem, face heavy with makeup. “OK. I'll come.” 

They were silent as they walked the corridors to her quarters. The doors shut behind them and Pearl stood in the room awkwardly. She realized that she still didn't know where she was going. What did she need to wear? How did she need to behave? As if sensing her thoughts, Black Pearl moved up beside her, touching her shoulder. 

Pearl took in her attire. It was a little different the the outfit that one usually wore for daily work. Even for pearls whose clothing were not the same as the utilitarian sort of thing other gems wore, it was rather... well, she didn't even know how to classify it. Her dress was black and shimmered like it was made of powdered gem shards. It was tight with cut-outs in the midsection and in the back, where her gem was. Heels tall and thing adorned her feet. 

“Do you have any scents or make-up?” Black asked. 

She shook her head mutely. 

The other summoned what she needed from her gem and set to work fixing her up for the night. When she finished with her hair and face, she spritzed her with a sweet scent before stepping back to admire her handy work. “Yes, that's good. You'll need to wear something else. Something like this.” 

Pearl thought for a moment, not entirely sure what to change into. This dress was pretty much it for her. This was all she knew. She looked again and Black and the dress she wore drawing some inspiration before phasing her uniform to something more appropriate. 

The other pearl nodded with a smile at the cottony pink dress now on her light form. It was strapless and hugged her body in a similar way with a slit up the thigh. She decided to keep her flats on but made them so there was a delicate ribbon that ran up her muscled calves. She moved to take a look at herself in the mirror and was startled with what she saw. She'd phased her hair out long so that it was braided and plaited and twisted in an elegant mess on her head and the make-up made her feel in disguise. 

“Ready?” Asked Black. 

“Ready.”

The pair stepped out of her chambers and moved gracefully down the corridors. Pearl could feel the anxiety begin and her palms start to sweat. This felt so strange and in a way, dangerous. Then again, so was sneaking off to another planet with her Master. 

It felt like an eternity that they walked, going down a passage way she'd never even knew existed before until they arrived at a door. Black laid her hand on it and it lit up, slowly opening to allow them entry. 

Pearl bit her lip anxiously and stepped into the darkened room without a single clue as to what she was about to witness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Adult themes. Nothing explicit... yet.

Pearl had no idea what to expect when the doors opened but she certainly has not expected the sight before her. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting she could see any number of high-ranking gems and their submissives. The pair made their way deeper into the space. She tried not to stare as she watched pairs of gems dancing and swaying having a wonderful time. Her gaze swung around toward the back of the space where there were layers of filmy fabric hung up to create a mysterious atmosphere. Beyond that shone by twinkling lights she could see gems writhing and grinding and making all manner of noises. 

 

A heat flushed through her body and for some reason her gem pulsed lightly on her forehead. “W-what is this?” she squeaked, clasping onto Black Pearl's arm. 

She grinned. “This is how we play,” she purred into her ear. 

“I... I don't understand.” 

She looked at the other gem pleadingly, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Her own naievity came crashing down on her head. 

“There's no reason to be afraid,” she assured. “It's fun and feels good.” 

Her face burned as she tried to regain her composure. These were the parties her Diamond came to? Surely not. Black was simply mistake or- or what? A liar? There was a nasty taste in her mouth as she moved further and further into the space. The scent permeating the air was heavy and wet and it made her feel ill. In this moment she was particularly glad she had opted not to wear heels. Her thighs shook and her knees wobbled as she walked. She was certain she looked ridiculous. 

“Relax, Pinky, you look a little... Well, you look a little frigid.” 

“Sorry,” she squeaked. “I think that maybe this-” 

She stopped herself as her eyes fell on Pink Diamond. She was in one of the beds behind the gauzy fabric. However, she wasn't alone. Atop her was a gem she didn't recognize but that could have been because she was far too hung up on the sight of her Owner, writhing against the silken bed sheets. 

When the darker gem caught on to what was a happening a grin spread over her face. “It's such a rush, seeing your owner like that for the first time. Makes your gem feel like it'll burn off your light form.” 

She had no idea what to say. It felt invasive to keep watching but she couldn't take her eyes away from the scene. She had to admit she wasn't sure what to feel about what was unfolding before her. Another second later, Pink's head turned her eyes closed in pleasure for a moment and Pearl found herself backing away from the bed area too late. Those big eyes opened their gazes met, her Owner sweeping her from head to toe in a hazy way. Realization dawning in the yellow irises as she made to sit up. 

Pearl clapped her hands over her mouth and spun, disappearing into the crowd and then quickly out the doors. No one but Black Pearl and Pink Diamond noticed what had happened. For her part, the older pearl felt bad. She hadn't known just how little her friend really knew about these kinds of things. Not like her diamond was going to do anything about it but it could make things a touch awkward. 

Pearl's feet carried her out and as far away from the dark room as fast as they could. She knew she couldn't go back to her chambers because that would be the first place her Master would come looking for her. She swiped angrily at her made up face, fingers brushing her warm, pulsing gem and it sent a shuddering ripple through her light form. Guilt and shame welled up inside her at the sensation. Pushing past it, she scrubbed the rest of her face clean, hastily phasing her clothing back to its usual appearance. 

She kept going out until she reached the warp pads. An odd thought of jumping on one of the pads and warping to Earth entered her mind. She would be able to hide from Pink for the rest of time there. But no... She decided to go to the human zoo. Upon arrival, she made certain to keep silent and from being seen. She came to the big fountain in the middle of the garden and plopped down in front of it, watching the water in its endless cycle. It calmed her and soothed the ache she had in her gem, allowing her to focus on her next plan of action. 

* * * * *

For the first time in her life Pearl didn't show up to her reported duty the next day. Pink was troubled by this and wondered if she'd run away or been hurt. However, it wasn't as if she could say or do much without causing a stir and possibly getting her pretty little servant in some serious trouble. But she put some feelers out to see if she couldn't find her. 

She couldn't even blame the young gem. To see ones owner in the throes of a passionate embrace must have been embarrassing and odd for her. Something else had clicked for Pink in that moment. Certainly she knew that her pearl was a pretty work of art. All of them were but this one was truly beautiful and it made the gem in her belly tingle and grow warm. Seeing her at the party last night had, initially, not been ideal but now that it was over and done with something could be added to their arrangement. 

She rubbed her chin in thought at this, being pulled to the present moment by a knock at her door. “Come in.” 

An emerald stepped in and closed the door behind her, quickly glancing around to see that they were alone. Seeing it was so she spoke. “We found her. Do you want her brought to you?” 

“Where is she at?” 

“The fountains at the human zoo. She's been there all night.” 

Pink shook her head. “No. I'll go to her. I'm surprised she didn't hide though.” 

Emerald laughed. “There are gems who took it much worse.” 

“Oh, I remember,” she assured her with a dark chuckle. 

“Well, I'll have them keep an eye on her in case she decides she wants to make moves.” 

“Thank you, Em, I appreciate it.” 

The green gem nodded and dipped out of the room. Pink stood and left as well, making her way to the warp pads. In the blink of an eye she was at the zoo and striding purposefully toward the fountains. Sure enough, there was Pearl sitting cross legged in front of the water just watching it like it was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen. 

“You're bad at hiding.” 

She half expected her to jump in surprise and half expected her to begin apologizing profusely but she did neither of those things.

“I wasn't hiding.” Her voice was soft and shaky and she refused to look up at her Diamond. 

“No, I don't suppose you were. I'm surprised you didn't go to Earth.” 

She snorted. “I almost did but what would have been the point?” 

“You're upset with me?” The idea bothered Pink for some reason. 

“I don't know. Maybe?” She let silence lapse between them again. “You really go to those parties?” 

“I do.” 

“And you didn't tell me?” 

“You didn't need to know. You're a pearl and what I do on my time isn't for you to worry about.” 

“No. But...” 

“But what?” 

“But I'm your pearl.” 

The diamond felt her light form prickle at her words. “Yes, you are.” 

She dropped her head in shame. “I guess it doesn't matter anyway. You're probably here to send me away and get a better one.” 

“I'm not. I'm here to talk.” 

She finally picked her head and met her Owner's eyes. “Are you angry at me for being there? And seeing you?” 

“I'm not at all.” 

She studied the bigger gem, trying to figure out what was truly going on in her mind. “I'm sorry I didn't come to my posting today, my Diamond.” Her voice was small and it seemed tired. 

“I wish you wouldn't have made me come look for you but... All things considered. Why don't you take the rest of the day and we'll try again tomorrow.” 

“Yes, my Diamond.” She got to her feet and fell into step behind her as they headed back to the warps. She tried not to recall the way her bare form, free of any clothing looked splayed out on the bed. She'd been trying to do that all night but it was so much more difficult being in her presence. They returned back to Home World and parted ways without another word. Each understanding that the other had a lot on their minds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long delay y'all. Life got hectic.

Sex changed everything in a close relationship and Pink and Pearl both were learning this. Despite the fact that there wasn't a real intimacy between the two of them before there seemed to be now. Pearl had a secret knowledge about her Owner and Pink still had power of control over her but there was something new that neither one of them was sure of. In the weeks following the party the pair of them returned to their awkward and stilted routine of Pearl lecturing about the goings-on of Earth and Pink not really bothering to hide the fact that she wasn't listening. 

“My Diamond?” Pink snapped out of her reverie to look at her pretty little slave. 

“What is it?” 

“I think we need to- to go do some ground work.” Her face was serious but politely pleasant as usual but there was something gleaming behind those placid eyes. 

“Oh. I think you might be right. Let's go.” She rose from her chair, leading the way to the warp pads. Her sharp eyes kept watch for anyone who might question where they were going at this time of day but there was no one. Everyone was busy with their own stations. 

Quick as a blink, she shape shifted in Rose Quartz and took Pearl's hand, stepping onto the pad and disappearing to Earth. They came to a landing at the now empty kindergarten. 

“Wow, I've never seen it like this,” Rose marveled. 

“Fascinating isn't it? I thought since you loved seeing this place so much we could see what else was on Earth.” 

A smile broke across her face as she looked down at the smaller gem, stars shining in her eyes. “That would be wonderful!” 

Palms tingling, Pearl reached for her hand and pulled her away from the kindergarten out toward vibrantly colored meadows. The sun was high in the sky causing their light forms to become warm and brought a sense of ease and pleasure. All around them as far as the eye could see was rolling hills of grass and flowers popping out of big bushes. A cool breeze blew across their skin and it was then that Rose realized that Pearl wasn't wearing her usual dresses. 

“You changed,” she said. 

Pearl blushed. “I didn't think the other attire was practical given our agenda but I can change back.” 

“No, I like it.” She looked her over. The frilly petticoats and skirts replaced by a pair of pink shorts that matched her own big curls and a periwinkle top still with gauzy accents. It made her gem tingle a bit to truly see her servant's form like this. 

It wasn't until she dropped her gaze that Rose realized she'd been staring for a bit too long. She cleared her throat. “It'll also keep people from knowing that you belong to a diamond,” she added, returning her eyes to the landscape before them. Excitement bubbled up inside her. Nothing gave her this kind of rush, not even the sex parties back on Home world. This was new and exciting. If only she'd been born into this life instead of the stupid life of a diamond... 

“Well, my Quartz-” 

“Just Rose,” she interrupted. 

“Rose,” Pearl echoed, looking up at her with an unreadable expression. She nodded to herself, “Well, M- Rose, I chartered a simple route for us to begin our journey. Earth is relatively small but it will still take some time to cover the whole thing. A lot longer than we would have an excuse to be gone for. I hope you don't mind that I broke it up into sections.” 

“Not at all, it gives me something to look forward to,” she assured the pale gem. 

Pearl projected a small map in front of them so she could see where they'd be going. “Shall we go then?” 

They set off toward the great glowing ball that was the sun and Rose bound gleefully through the tall grass. The warmth that Pearl felt throughout her light form had nothing to do with the Earth's star and she knew that. For the first time since her creation she felt like she was finally doing something right. Even if it went against everything they were supposed to be doing back on Home world and they, meaning she, could be severely punished for it. She didn't give a damn. She would rather do this for only a few more short weeks and be shattered than to live an eternity being a dull and useless pearl to someone who hated their position just as much. 

As pragmatic as she was, Pearl couldn't help but allow herself to be swept up in Rose's joyful fun. When she snagged her hand and pulled her along to run and swing and fling themselves into the sweet smelling dirt below, it felt so good. They laid side by side laughing uncontrollably, having both toppled and rolled down a particularly steep hill. She turned her head as Rose turned onto her side, grinning down at her with flushed pink cheeks. “This has been so much fun. I can't wait to do it again with you.” 

Her mouth opened but no sound came out so she cleared her throat. “Well, R-rose we're not done yet!” 

“I know but it just keeps getting better.” She slowly began to lean in and Pearl quickly popped up to her feet. 

“So let's keep exploring!” Her mind reeled a bit, trying to figure out if she was imagining things or not. She shook it off as they strolled quietly ahead, seeing a small glittering blue lake ahead of them as the grass began to grow shorter. 

* * * * * 

When they returned back to the warp pad at the kindergarten, their sides and cheeks ached from so much laughter and smiling. Looking to make sure they were still alone both gems phased back to their appropriate forms and attire and stepped onto the warp. 

Upon reappearing back at Home world they rearranged their faces and began the walk back to Pink's work quarters. “Honestly,” she whispered. “Thank you.” 

Pearl turned and saluted her. “Anything for you, my Diamond.” They parted ways again. 

Pearl made her way back to her private quarters, lost in thought about the day. She was so focused on her own musings that she ran smack into Black Pearl. 

“Oh! I'm so sorry.” 

Black looked at her curiously. “It's fine. What's got you so distracted?” 

“Wha-? Oh, nothing. Just some reports for my Diamond,” she replied. 

They hadn't really seen each other since the night of the party and she wondered if Black had any ill regard for her. She certainly hoped not. 

As if reading her thoughts she grinned surreptitiously. “If you're wondering if I'm upset about our last run in I'm not. It's not for everyone.” 

“I'm glad to hear that. I just... I don't understand why everyone would want to do all that. It seems messy and strange.” 

“That's just because you've not done it. Yet.” 

Pearl snorted. She doubted she'd ever do it. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude.” 

Black shrugged. “It's fine. Like I said, it's not for everyone. Anyway, my Onyx needs me so I'd better be off before she gets upset.” 

Black hurried away in the opposite direction. Pearl couldn't help but wonder what exactly it was that had been happening at the party. The way it had made her light form grow hot and her gem pulse excitedly. Once more she found herself realizing her own naievity. One would think that for a gem her age she'd be a little more learned about things even if they were “underground.” 

She had a sudden thought and turned away from her private chambers to go find a friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Pearl knocked twice on the door and it swung inward seemingly of its own accord and she stepped inside. The room was dim and there was a gentle hum that seemed to make her light form crackle a bit. 

“Pyrite?” She called. 

There was a shuffling and a towering, thin gold gem moved forward. 

“Ahh, Pearl. It's been a while. What can I do for you today?” 

She cleared her throat. “This is more of a personal thing today.” 

The brow of the other gem quirked up in curiosity. It wasn't often, if ever that Pearl came for anything other than strictly business related tasks. “Go on.” 

Her blue eyes scanned the room. “It's just us here, right?” 

Pyrite nodded and shifted to her other foot, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. 

“Well, this... this is going to come off as odd. I hope you won't think any less of me for it. I know that you're the keeper of memories and data for all that has happened in gem history. But I'm curious to know if you-” she cleared her throat as a light blue blush crawled across her cheeks. “If you have ever kept any other information around that was perhaps a little more private.” 

She couldn't determine whether or not to trust the pearl before her. It wasn't like her to ask these sorts of things but they were friends. However, she knew that she belonged to a diamond. Sure, a diamond who may partake in what gem society would deem highly inappropriate behavior, but a diamond nonetheless. 

“I'm not sure I understand what you're asking for.” 

The smaller gem looked around again but still lowered her voice. “I heard of certain goings-on by high ranking gems that I feel it is important to understand a little bit more about.” 

Pyrite couldn't stifle her laughter. “You want to learn about sex, Pearl? Why don't you just go to one of the parties?” 

She stuck her chin out defiantly. “Who says I haven't gone to one?” 

“Did you really?” 

She eyed her friend. “Yes, I did. Have you ever gone?” 

“Of course I have. We both know Black Pearl will drag anyone who lets her.” 

“Did you...?” 

“No, not then or there.” 

“But you have?” 

“Yes.” 

There was no shame or uncertainty in her voice when she responded. 

“Did you?” 

The white gem shook her head. “No, I'm afraid I got a little overwhelmed by it all. I had to leave shortly after I got there.” 

“Well, I suppose that makes sense. You are a pearl and a young one at that.” 

“So do you have anything I could borrow to research this?” 

“I do. But why are you so keen on this subject all of a sudden? I mean, was it the party that really did it for you?” 

“Yes and no. I don't think it's for me but someone close to me goes to these events and I just feel that as- as a comrade I should like to know a little bit more about these things.” 

The gold one snickered. “You don't have to hide it. I know that Pink goes to these parties.” 

Pearl stamped her foot irritably. “How is it that everyone but me knew that she goes to these? Am I really that bad of a servant?” 

Pyrite reached out and touched her shoulder. “Not at all. She hid it and for a good reason. Imagine what the rest of the diamond authority would say if they knew about what she does.” 

Her shoulders sagged a bit. “You're right. I just want to understand. I want to be able to have this knowledge so as better to serve her.” 

“You want to do that with your diamond?” 

“No! I just... What I mean to say is that with this knowledge I can... I don't... You know what I mean,” she huffed. 

“You're right, I do.” She tittered as she turned to head to the back of the room, indicating for her friend to follow. 

Pearl wasn't quite sure why she was so flustered. Maybe it was all the taboo around the actual act of it. All the secrecy. Or maybe it was the way it had changed her relationship to her Owner. Or maybe even still it was the way it made her gem tickle when she remembered what she looked like the night of the party. 

They stopped when they reached the back wall and Pyrite peeled back the carpet and pressed her hand to the floor. A small door appeared and slid open soundlessly. 

“These are all the records I have. You can sit down here and read them as long as you like but I can't let them out of here. It's too risky.” 

She nodded and thanked her as she headed to the first shelf to begin reading. 

* * * * *

Several hours later the entire collection was stored away in Pearl's memory. There had been a fair amount of reading to be done but not so vast that it couldn't all be done in the down time between posts. She'd learned that this whole thing was relatively new. Discovered by the gems when they first found Earth. They had discovered the planet when it was only a few thousand years old but hadn't thought much of it until Pink Diamond sought a colony for herself. That was when they had decided to take over the little blue and green planet and had found on it these creatures called humans. 

Pearl obviously knew what humans were, she had spent enough time with them at the zoo with her Diamond. Apparently this was where sex had come from. It was how they produced more humans and it had appeared to be quite pleasurable. In all her time at the zoo she'd never seen this happen, though, if she was being honest she didn't pay them much mind. They were so primitive and their life spans were ridiculously short. 

From what she gathered some bored gems decided to try this out after having witnessed this during observation of the humans. She also learned about the physical aspect of it, shape-shifting ones light form. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Pearl knew she needed to rest and process what she had learned before returning to her post in a few more short hours. She just hoped she could shut off her mind long enough to find the state of physical calm that she needed now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back from vacation. Here's a short little ditty for you all.

Though Pearl was a good servant, she was a naturally curious gem. Perhaps this was why she wound up getting herself into situations that maybe she shouldn't be in. She was sitting at the fountain of the human zoo trying to refocus herself. She's gone to look at them, to really examine them after all she had learned. It wasn't quite obvious what their bodies looked like under their clothes. She wondered if, like gems, they all looked uniform beneath. 

She knew that she needed to head back to Home World to her post very soon but all this new knowledge had her feeling rather overwhelmed and rather off-kilter. She supposed Pink wouldn't really notice though, her own mind busy with colonies and their own secret missions. Her insides fluttered at the memories of their dalliances on Earth. 

The petite gem sighed and rose to her feet, making her way to the warp pad. She was so accustomed to her post that she went automatically without needing to be conscious of where she was going. When she arrived at the door of Pink's main quarters she was surprised to see Blue and Yellow standing outside and the raised voices of their respective Diamonds coming from behind said door. The pair of gems looked at her curiously and she found herself becoming self conscious.

“What's going on?” She whispered. 

Yellow narrowed her eyes. “Pink Diamond doesn't seem to be happy. You must not be doing your job right.” 

Pearl straightened herself indignantly. “That is not true! My Diamond is very happy with me, she tells me so.” 

Her counterpart snickered nastily. “Sure.” 

She looked desperately to Blue, who shrugged wordlessly. She strained to hear what was being said. 

“... if you can't use discretion, then we'll have to send you away!” Yellow Diamond's harsh voice came. “Why can't you focus your attention on the colony we gave you? The one you begged for?” 

“I am, I just... it's something that I enjoy doing to let off the steam from running a colony. Don't act like you've never done it. I see the way you look at your pearl,” came Pink's sharp reply. 

Pearl looked at Yellow who refused to meet her gaze as a deep yellow-orange crawled up her chest and neck. 

“Hmph, and you judge me.” 

Not that she was really judging her. If anything she was curious and wanted to ask Yellow questions. 

“Watch what you say to me, Pink. At least what I do in the privacy of my chambers is kept there. What, you can't find it in yourself to use your pearl for her purpose?” 

This time the pair of pearls looked at her, rather surprised. 

“The poor thing doesn't even know what it is.” 

Her cheeks flamed ice blue but she kept her chin up and dared them to make fun of her. After all, she was younger than the two of them and she had a lot to learn. But she was on her way. 

Yellow Diamond sighed heavily. “Regardless. If word gets back to White about this, you could not just lose everything you could get shattered. You know how she feels about fraternization with lower class gems.” 

“I know. I promise to be more careful. We'll have to do something about the gem that talked, of course. We can't have them running around spilling our secrets. I'll see to it that she is taken care of.” 

“Good. Don't make us have to come back and have this conversation again.” 

Pearl hurried next to Blue and Yellow and the three stood at attention as the doors swung open and Blue and Yellow Diamonds exited. Each bowed and greeted them with reverence and Pearl ducked inside, quietly closing the door. 

“My Diamond, I am here for post,” she informed politely, trying to act as though she hadn't heard what had just happened. 

She wondered what Pink had meant when she said she would have the gem taken care of. Would she be reassigned or shattered? She tried not to shiver in fear. Would her Master ever do that to her? 

“Pearl, good. I need you to run a message for me.” 

“Yes my Diamond,” she curtsied obediently. 

Pink looked down at her servant and wondered idly if she could be trained for what she wanted. Surely she could be. Blue and Yellow had trained theirs, so why couldn't she? She rubbed her temples tiredly. She didn't want to do this anymore. She wanted to be free to do as she pleased not stuck hiding her fun behind locked doors and having gems shattered for indiscretion. 

The diamond wrote out a quick note to Emerald detailing punishment for the gem and sealed it before handing it to Pearl. “Hurry back we have some important things to attend to.” 

“Yes my Diamond.” Her voice was soft and shaky and her hands trembled as she took the scroll of paper from the larger gem's hand. 

“Is-” she stopped herself. 

“What?” Pink asked, turning back to her. 

She cleared her throat. “Is there anything else you need while I'm out, my diamond?” 

“No, that's all. Just be quick.” She turned and sat in her throne, eyes fixed on the screen before her as she zoomed in on the map to a landmass on the Earth. 

The white gem left silently, trying to ease her own discomfort and fear. She knew what was going to happen to the poor gem who had slipped up. She knew she was the bearer of a death sentence for a fellow gem. 

* * * * * 

Pearl made certain to be as quick as possible even though it felt like her feet were made of lead. She returned to her Owner's quarters and stood by her side silently, hoping she wouldn't notice her there. 

“Come. We need to go to Earth.” 

She followed Pink wordlessly, head bowed and several paces back from her heels. It felt as though everything was bubbling up to a boil beneath the surface and something scary and dangerous was about to erupt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is where stuff gets sticky and heavier adult themes begin to roll in. Some physical abuse present in this chapter.

Pearl could feel the reckless energy rolling off of Pink Diamond in waves and it was rather anxiety inducing. She knew that whatever happened she would be blamed doubly for and punished twice as much. Not that she didn't adore her because she most certainly did. It was her purpose, after all. However, that didn't mean she wanted to be subject to whatever it meant to be “taken care of”. 

They were clipping along at a pace so fast that Pearl practically had to run to keep up. Once more, they approached the warps. 

“You know where I want to go.” 

They stepped onto the glimmering pad and were whisked away to Earth. Immediately Pink shifted to her Rose Quartz form but today there didn't seem to be any joy in her face. Her mouth was set and her eyes were hard. Her servant swallowed hard and quickly shifted her clothes to something more suitable for their disguise and looked up expectantly. 

“M-my... Rose?” Her voice was timid, not sure what she was expected to do after having stood there for several long minutes. 

Suddenly she rounded on the thin gem, a large hand cut through the air and landed squarely on her face, causing her to stumble back and cry out in pain. A look of shame and remorse was painted over Rose's features as she gazed down at her little slave curled up in tears in the dust of the kindergarten. 

“Pearl, I'm so sorry,” she sighed, crouching down. 

Pearl flinched away from her.

“I shouldn't have done that. I- I don't know what came over me that was uncalled for. You didn't do anything.” 

Her cheek was a brilliant shade of blue from being struck with such force and her dusty blue eyes were still shining with tears that refused to stop spilling down her face. 

“Can you ever forgive me?” 

She nodded meekly but didn't say anything. She didn't trust herself not to start wailing in despair. Rose took her gingerly by the elbow and helped her back to her feet. 

“I can't do this anymore, Pearl.” Her voice was heavy and steely with resolve. 

“What do you mean?” she inquired softly at long last. 

“I mean I can't keep running this colony. It's not what I thought it would be.” 

“I know it's difficult, Rose, but you're so smart and capable. You can do anything you set your mind to.” 

She smiled sadly. “You're such a good pearl, you know that?” 

Her servant beamed radiantly up at her. “Thank you!” 

They began walking away from the kindergarten and Pearl pulled up a map with her gem to show Rose all of the places they'd visited thus far. 

“Well, where do you want to go today?” She chirped, trying to forget what had happened earlier. The blue in her cheek and the welt had gone down to almost nothing. 

“Hmm. There.” She pointed to a spot on the map. 

“Perfect!” 

The map flickered away and they began walk in the direction she'd chosen on the map. They let silence pass between them for the first leg of their journey. It seemed that Rose had a lot to process and if she was being honest, the interaction back at the warp pad was still heavy on her mind. 

It wasn't until they came up to a large cliff wall that they spoke again. 

“Let's climb up and see what's on the other side!” Rose cried excitedly. 

Climbing wasn't exactly a forte of the smaller gem as it was considered rather undignified for delicate pearls but she supposed she could give it a try and she gave a small half smile of agreement. She watched as Rose made quick and easy work of the wall and she, less gracefully, followed suit. 

She was sweating by the time she reached the top. When she saw what was down below she let out a gasp of delight. There was an enormous waterfall that cascaded loudly into a large lake in the ground. The area around it was a delicious shade of green with vibrant flowers sending sweet tendrils of scent toward them. 

“Oh, Rose!” She cried excitedly. “It's so beautiful! You chose the most amazing spot!” 

Her whole face was aglow in a way that Rose had never seen. It was gorgeous and sent prickles of delight straight to the gem in her stomach. 

“Do you want to go down and see it from the other side?” 

“Oh, could we?” 

“Of course, this is our adventure!” 

It was much easier to make their way down the cliff than up it, especially from this side. The whole climb down they were misted with cool spray that smelled clean and minerally. The pair finally reached the waters edge and Pearl leaped in without a second thought, laughing joyfully as she splashed around in the cool clear water. 

“Oh, Rose you have to come in. This feels magnificent!” She cried, spinning in a circle.

She lost her footing and toppled backward into the water, popping up wide-eyed and soaked. Rose couldn't contain her laughter. The dear thing looked so silly but so sweet. Pearl joined in after only a moment. 

The pink gem waded over to her and stuck her hand out which she grabbed onto and was lifted easily back onto her feet. A bright pink hibiscus flower drifted lazily on the breeze down toward the lake. Its smell wafted up at them as it landed easily with only a tiny ripple between the two gems. 

It was then that they realized they were still joined at the hands and both pulled back instinctively. A radiant blush crawled up Pearl's chest as she looked down at the flower. She'd never seen anything like it outside of the human zoo. Rose's hand came into view, scooping the flower up gently as she moved closer to her servant. 

The white gem looked up, her knees shaking. The energy had shifted and it was heavy and her stomach felt tight. Rose tucked the flower into her hair before leaning down and kissing her hard on the mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Pearl stood frozen to the spot, her fists bunching the purple shorts tightly. The kiss made her whole light form burn hot and a soft blue rise on her chest and cheeks. Rose pulled away and seemed almost breathless. 

“Was that OK?” 

She didn't know what to say or do. “I- it was...” 

Rose laughed and she suddenly felt so humiliated with herself. She was so stupid. This was why she had been kept in the dark for so long about the parties back on Home World. She couldn't be trusted with even the simplest of things. 

“It's OK. I didn't really know what I was doing or what to think the first time I started to do this,” she assured her. 

A small part of her felt better but the larger part wanted to prove that she wasn't just some naive fool. 

“It was nice,” Pearl replied, sticking her chin out almost petulantly. 

Rose chuckled again. “I appreciate your vote of confidence.” She brushed her knuckles along the smooth cheek of her slave. The was only the faintest tinge of blue there now. Not really noticeable unless you were looking for it.

“Do you love me, my Pearl?” 

“I do love you, Rose.” She looked up to her leader earnestly and smiled sweetly. 

“At least someone does.” 

She turned and looked at the greenery in front of her. The flora and the scent of water all around them and she sat down heavily. “Pearl, what are we doing here?” 

She sat down to the left of her. “Exploring.” 

Rose shook her head. “We shouldn't have come here. I have been so reckless. I've dragged you along with me on these stupid expeditions. It's one thing to get myself shattered but you, you poor thing. You haven't done anything wrong.” 

“But I have,” she said quietly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“All of this? Everything we've done? I came because I wanted to. Not only because I wanted to please you but because I- well, I was bored. I wanted to be something different than what my purpose is.” 

Rose looked at her, taking in her features against the golden sunlight that made the pink of her hair reflect beautifully on her pale skin. She really was a beautiful object. Hopelessly devoted to her. “You know we're destroying this planet, right?” Her voice was thick and heavy with emotion. “I thought all this time we were creating all of this life with new gems but we're parasite sucking this place dry. It will die if we don't stop.” 

Pearl looked at her Owner in shock. Surely she would have known this. Even if this was her first colony did she not learn anything from Yellow or Blue? Why did she think the other planets had been abandoned after they'd been colonized? For the first time in her life, she realized that she had knowledge and information that her Diamond did not. 

“There's nothing we can do.” 

Rose glared. “That's not true. We have to do something. I can't just let this place get shattered like a useless old gem.” 

While Pearl admired her Diamond's bold declaration (even if she didn't quite get it) she wasn't sure there was much they really could do. She knew what had happened to other planets who had attempted to stop the colonization. They were all wiped out. Though, she supposed in hindsight that was the lesser of two evils. It was then that she realized she actually felt bad for the Earth. She felt the hot pang of guilt for all the others they'd exterminated along the way. 

“I'll follow your lead anywhere, My Diamond,” she promised firmly. 

“Let's go.” 

* * * * *

Pink Diamond strode with purpose down the long hallway to the quarters of her fellow diamonds. She knew what she had to do. After the last trip to Earth with Pearl she knew that she had to put an end to the colony there. 

Blue and Yellow's pearls both saluted respectfully and stepped aside as the door swung open. 

“Stay out here, Pearl.”

“Yes My Diamond.” 

The doors swung shut behind her and she marched with purpose to where the other two were seated. 

“We need to talk,” she began glancing between the two of them. 

Yellow sighed heavily. “You're not going to throw another tantrum are you?” 

She frowned slightly but ignored her jab. “I think we need to stop the colony on Earth.” 

“Whatever for?” Blue leaned forward, her brows knitting together. 

“I believe that we... that we could find a planet better suited to our needs. This one is much too small and we would be destroying a planet that would be better use to us undamaged.” 

Yellow Diamond barked out a laugh. “You're kidding me, right? You begged and begged for that colony and now you want to stop it? You can't even focus on a single thing can you?” 

Pink stamped her foot. “Listen to me! This isn't about boredom. This about doing the right thing.” 

“Doing the right thing? How is not finishing out a new colony not doing the right thing?” Blue asked. 

“Because we're destroying a living planet! For what? A few lousy armies and a geo-weapon?” 

The yellow gem's face contorted with rage. “Where is all of this nonsense coming from, Pink? Since when do you care about the goings-on of some random planet in a far-off galaxy? That planet would be gone in a few thousand years anyway! Why not save ourselves some time and hurry the process along?” 

Pink fell to her knees. “Please, I'm begging you to let me stop the construction there. I'll find somewhere else to do it!” Her voice was thick with emotions. 

“You know full well we cannot allow it. Even if we wanted to grant you that permission White would never go for it. You're lucky she isn't here now. You'd make a complete fool of yourself!” Yellow snapped angrily. 

Large tears rolled down her face and splashed onto the floor in front of her. They never listened, did they? 

“All you two care about is following your stupid protocol!” She yelled. “You don't care about anything else. Not even me! You never have.” She rose to her feet and stormed out, not even bothering to wipe the wetness from her face. Let the others see her weakness. Let the others know that even a Diamond could crack under pressure. 

Pearl sprinted behind her Master trying her best to remain prim and proper. “My Diamond?” She called, almost reaching out to touch her but thought better of it. 

“Pearl,” she said suddenly, spinning to face her. 

“Are you- Is there anything I can do?” 

She thought for a long moment. “We need to go to my chambers.” 

They moved swiftly to Pink's chambers and she wondered what they were going to do when they got there. She had never seen her this irrational before. It scared her even more than seeing her in the throes of sexual ecstasy. This energy had no compass and was much harder to navigate. The doors shut and were locked behind them. 

“We're going to stop the colony on Earth once and for all. I don't care what it takes but we're going to do it.” Her eyes were wild and manic. 

“Yes, my Diamond.” 

She tried to shrink back from her but the wall was behind her. The energy was rolling off her in waves and it was intimidating. A large pink hand reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly and she couldn't help but lean into the caress. 

“Together. You said you'd follow me anywhere. You're such a good pearl.” 

Pink leaned in and pulled her rather roughly against her large body and Pearl whimpered fearfully. 

“Shhh. Do you trust me?” 

She nodded mutely, trying to keep her form from trembling. 

Once more her Master leaned down and pressed her mouth against hers. This time it was more urgent and hungry and she had a feeling it wasn't going to end with just this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Adult themes, issues of consent and violation thereof.

Pearl could feel her legs shaking even as Pink pressed her firmly against her own body, tongue pressing past her lips. It tasted sweet and felt urgent and needy. Her limbs felt numb as she clung to pink skirts of her Owner. She whimpered into Pink's mouth and tried to twist away from her. Suddenly she was released and fell backwards onto the floor. 

They stared at each other for a long moment. Pink's mouth was wet and swollen and she imagined hers was too. “My Diamond, I'm sorry.” 

She pulled her knees up to her chest and curled her chin into her chest. Her mind was racing. It had felt odd when they were Rose and Pearl on Earth but this felt dangerous and terrifying. There was something there that told her were they to be caught by anyone it would lead to her being shattered. It was her responsibility to say no and keep the professional boundaries between them. Fraternization, especially between such a low class gem as herself and a diamond were strictly forbidden. Even if Yellow and Blue did this with their diamonds. Even if it was swept under the rug. 

Pink sat down across from her, cross legged. “I'm sorry Pearl. I didn't mean to push you. I thought you were ready.” 

She picked her head up and rested her chin on her knees, eyes sad and worried. “I'm sorry my Diamond. I want to be everything you want in a pearl. I will be, I promise.” She breathed deeply. “May I be excused my Diamond?” 

She nodded, not moving from her spot on the floor. Pearl rose rather ungracefully on her still wobbly legs and she saluted before turning and leaving her Master. 

She arrived at Yellow's work quarters and Yellow Pearl stood at the door. A look of interest crossed her features. “I'm surprised to see you back so soon after that fiasco,” she told her. 

“This isn't about Pink Diamond,” she answered quietly. 

It was then that Yellow really took a look at her fellow pearl. The bruised lips and slightly disheveled hair. She sighed heavily. “What happened?” 

She looked around and stepped closer, lowering her voice to the barest of whispers. “She kissed me. I think she wants to...” she trailed off. 

Yellow looked at her sympathetically. 

“Does your Diamond make you do this?”

She nodded, looking at the floor.

“What do you do? I can't- it makes me feel ill.” 

“Me too. I just kind of float away and out of myself when it's happening. It's usually quick though.” 

 

She shivered a little and reached up to fix her hair so that she looked more presentable in case another higher class gem came by. “Do you and Blue talk about it?” 

“Sometimes, though I think that Blue likes it more than I do. I think her Diamond is much sweeter with her.” 

“Do you two ever...?” 

“With each other? No. We've talked about it. I want to, I think. I know she does but she never makes me feel bad but every time we try to do anything I can't stay with her. I just float away.”

“And she doesn't?” 

“No, I don't think she does.” 

The pair of them had never really been this candid or friendly but this mutual bond of uncertainty and being forced to perform the tasks that their roles commanded of them even if they were the underbelly of their society was a thread of connection. 

“I'd better go, I don't want you to get into trouble.” She looked around and reached out to touch Yellow Pearl's hand. “Thank you.” 

She slipped away in search of the third in the triad. She found Blue Pearl absently doodling in front of the fountain. It was quite good of a drawing. 

“Blue?” 

“Pink,” she smiled sweetly. “Good to see you.” 

“Good to see you too.” 

“You seem bothered by something.” 

She blushed a little and sat down next to her, quickly scanning the area for other gems. “Where is Blue Diamond?” 

“Off soaking.” 

“Do you and your Diamond ever... Do things together?” She mumbled out as the flush grew deeper teal. 

“Of course. We do everything together.” 

“That's not what I meant. I mean other things... things that you maybe don't tell other gems about?” 

“Ooh that. Yes.” 

“And you're OK with it?” 

“Of course, why wouldn't I be?” 

“B-because it isn't our task! Really it isn't something gems do!” 

Blue Pearl smiled wryly at her. “That's what you think? Why do you think that those parties exist? Even if we did get the idea from Pink's humans. Enough gems were bored and wanted something to do. So this is it now.” 

Her shoulders sagged and dropped her face into her palms. What was wrong with her that she was so repulsed and afraid of the act of sex? 

Blue's hand brushed her shoulder. “It's OK to not understand or want to do it. I know Yellow doesn't really care for it either.” 

“I haven't done it yet. But I know my Diamond wants it.” Her voice dropped even lower. “She kissed me in her chambers and I just couldn't. I'm an awful pearl not worthy to serve anyone much less a Diamond.” 

Blue was quiet, not sure what to say. “I don't think that you're unfit to serve. I just think you're learning. It will be OK.” 

“But you seem so fine with it! What if I never am?” 

“Blue Diamond has always given me the option to say yes or no. She loves me and even though she outranks me in ever possible way, she wants me to be happy.” 

Pearl was quiet. She knew what she had to do. “Thank you for talking to me.” 

She rose once more and headed back with her mind made up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Explicit scenes. Trauma reactions. Dissociation. I'll make this chapter so you can skip it if it isn't your bag/feels too triggering to read. 
> 
> I also want to make a point to talk about coercion and power dynamics within sexual and romantic relationships re: consent. I feel it is my responsibility as an author and a sex educator to talk about the dynamic I'm writing about in this piece. The relationship shown in this story is not romantic, nor is it intended to be. It is an exploration of what an uneven power dynamic in a queer female/female relationship can look like. While consent can be given in instances of uneven power dynamics, it rarely comes without strings attached. Things like job loss, financial insecurity, homelessness, etc can arise in these situations. It is not romantic or acceptable to coerce or be coerced (or to feel obligated) into sexual and/or romantic situations. This is not a form of consent, FYI. There is a fine line between making a compromise on something that you may feel middle of the road about versus doing something because you fear that if you don't you will lose someone/resources if you do not. You are allowed to say no to whatever makes you feel unsafe, uncomfortable, or to something that you just do not want. If people are making you feel otherwise, I highly suggest re-evaluating that relationship.

The thought of physical intimacy with her Diamond still made Pearl's insides shake but she knew that in order to be a good pearl she had to do what she needed to do in order to keep her Owner happy and herself in good standing. Though Pink had told her that her unhappiness did not stem from their relationship she knew that at any moment that a gem could be rid of their pearl. This rarely ended up as less than a shattering these days and that wasn't a risk she was willing to take. 

Besides, wasn't this what she was programmed to do? To serve and do as she was told her fullest capacity? It was not up to her to decided what she did or did not want to do. Her agency did not exist in this world. Despite the fact that she knew that there were areas of grey within Home World and its hierarchies she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that those did not extend to her and her purpose here.

When she returned to Pink's private chambers it took her several long moments to compose herself to knock on the door. Even when she lifted her arm, her first hovered near the door. She huffed irritably at her own perceived short-coming and forced herself to knock on the smooth wood firmly. It swung open and there her master stood. 

“Pearl,” she smiled. “You came back.” 

“I did, my Diamond.” She saluted appropriately. “May I come in.” 

“Of course.” 

She walked inside, past Pink and tried not to feel how intense her gaze upon her light form was. 

“I just wanted to apologize, my Diamond. I don't ever want to displease you or not serve my full purpose.” 

She nodded. “I will admit I was disappointed but I knew you'd come around eventually. You are such a good pearl after all. And a pretty one at that.” 

The smaller gem blushed brightly. “Thank you. I just want to make you happy, my Diamond.” 

The bigger gem stepped forward and they were once more toe to toe. Her large pink hand cupped Pearl's chin and tilted it upward. In that moment she thought about what Yellow had told her about how she just drifted away. She allowed the feel of an upward pull on her conscious mind wash over her. She was vaguely aware and responding to the physical stimulus happening but her mind was somewhere else entirely.

Pink's mouth hungrily moved from Pearl's mouth to her throat and chest, hands pulling her ever closer and tighter. Like she could make them fuse simply from proximity alone. Her own brain shut down in a different way. She was so consumed with what she wanted and her own lust. She knew her little slave was completely in experienced so she'd have to show her the ropes first. The idea ignited a hot burn in her belly that made her gem and her cunt pulse. 

She tugged the pearl over to a makeshift bed and phased away her appearance modifiers before instructing the white gem to do the same. It took her a moment but she complied. Pink sucked in a breath as she observed the smaller woman. Her chest was small but inviting, teal nipples set against stark white skin. She failed to notice the distant look her servant's eyes as she pushed her back onto the bed. Her hands brushed against Pearl's nipples, causing her to whimper. She set about teasing them with her fingers and mouth until they became erect and Pearl was gripping at her arms so hard that dark pink bruising started to appear. 

If this was overwhelming to her, Pink wondered just how she'd respond to what she was about to do next. The big gem let her hand trail down between her pearl's thin thighs. Long, thick fingers stroked her lips apart until the tips brushed against the swollen nub of her clit. Pearl gasped and her hips jerked forward. She teased that spot confidently. The longer she stayed there the slicker her fingertips became. She knew that penetration wasn't going to happen today. Knew that this was enough to leave her pretty little slave reeling. 

She broke away from her mouth and smiled down at the dear thing, eyes shut tight against the sensations as she choked out whimpers and moans. The diamond moved down her body and spread her legs wider to accommodate her shoulders. She hooked situated herself there and replaced her fingers with her lips and tongue. 

This elicited a sharp cry from the gem above her. Her slender fingers caught Pink's thick hair and pressed her face harder into wet, sticky flesh. Pink moaned and greedily licked and sucked her clit until the whimpers and shakes dissolved into an orgasm, come dripping down onto her where she lapped it up. 

Pearl's light form was dusted light blue from release and excitement. Her eyes were half closed as she came down from her high. Pink laid beside her and kissed her again, taking Pearl's hand and placing it between her own legs. She ached for release.

Her movements were unsure and shake as she tried to mimic what Pink had done to her. She was surprised at how slick it was down here. It was easy to run her fingers along her labia and to circle up around her clit. 

“Put your fingers inside me,” she hissed. 

It took several moments for her to figure out how to go about it but she managed to press two fingers deep into her. She matched the movement of her hands to the rhythm of Pink's hips. Pink had one hand teasing her own clit and the other grasping and pulling at Pearl as they fucked her into oblivion. It took a surprisingly short amount of time and Pink collapsed back onto her bed with a satisfied groan.


End file.
